Hilo rojo del destino
by Andrea Duarte
Summary: Kyoko no cree en leyendas pero Ren le demuestra lo contrario (lo se mal resumen)


Hilo rojo del destino

En la sección Love me:

 _Hace mucho tiempo, un emperador se enteró de que en una de las provincias de su reino vivía una bruja muy poderosa, quien tenía la capacidad de poder ver el hilo rojo del destino y la mandó traer ante su presencia. Cuando la bruja llegó, el emperador le ordenó que buscara el otro extremo del hilo que llevaba atado al meñique y lo llevara ante la que sería su esposa. La bruja accedió a esta petición y comenzó a seguir y seguir el hilo. Esta búsqueda los llevó hasta un mercado, en donde una pobre campesina con una bebé en los brazos ofrecía sus productos. Al llegar hasta donde estaba esta campesina, se detuvo frente a ella y la invitó a ponerse de pie. Hizo que el joven emperador se acercara y le dijo: «Aquí termina tu hilo», pero al escuchar esto el emperador enfureció, creyendo que era una burla de la bruja, empujó a la campesina que aún llevaba a su pequeña bebé en brazos y la hizo caer, haciendo que la bebé se hiciera una gran herida en la frente, ordenó a sus guardias que detuvieran a la bruja y le cortaran la cabeza. Muchos años después, llegó el momento en que este emperador debía casarse y su corte le recomendó que lo mejor fuera que desposara a la hija de un general muy poderoso. Aceptó y llegó el día de la boda. Y en el momento de ver por primera vez la cara de su esposa, la cual entró al templo con un hermoso vestido y un velo que la cubría totalmente… Al levantárselo, vio que ese hermoso rostro tenía una cicatriz muy peculiar en la frente._

Kyoko estaba bastante fascinada con la leyenda que acaba de leer. No sabía si esta historia era real pero imaginaba que así fuera. Estaba tan concentrada en lo que estaba leyendo que no se dio cuenta cuando su sempai entró en la sección Love me.

Mogami-san, ¿qué es lo que estás leyendo? preguntó Ren con voz suave para intentar no asustarla pero no lo consiguió.

Ah!...Na… nada, son tonterías mías, no se preocupe dijo una Kyoko bastante asustada y roja por el susto.

Eres mala mentirosa dijo Ren acercándose cada vez más a ella y quitarle de las manos lo que estaba leyendo. Umm interesante, la leyenda del Hilo Rojo. No sabía que te interesaran este tipo de cosas ya que no te interesa nada el amor.

 _Lo que no puedo decirle a Tsuruga-san es que estoy totalmente enamorada de él_ , pensaba Kyoko mientras inventaba una excusa para salir de ahí corriendo.

Perdone Tsuruga-san pero tengo que ir a hablar con Sawara-san de un trabajo, nos vemos mañana hizo una reverencia y salió corriendo de ese lugar. Ren decidió entonces dejarla ir.

El último pensamiento de Ren fue que tenía que averiguar lo que le pasaba a su amada. Al día siguiente convenció a Yashiro de que cancelara todos sus trabajos a partir de las ocho y que inventara cualquier excusa para que él pudiera cenar con Kyoko. Yashiro estaba muy contento por lo que su representado le había pedido y estaba saltando de alegría en modo chibi.

A las ocho de la tarde estaban Kyoko y Ren en el departamento de éste último. Ren estaba poniendo la mesa mientras que Kyoko hacía la cena. Comieron en completo silencia. Cuando terminaron de cenar recogieron la mesa y fregaron los platos. Después de hacer todo esto, se sentaron en el enorme sofá de la sala. Ren pensó que era el momento de atacar.

Mogami-san ¿has leído más leyendas de esas qué estabas leyendo ayer? preguntó maliciosamente Ren.

No, eso solo fue porque me impactó la historia y nada más, aparte de que me la recomendó Moko-san contestó una nerviosa Kyoko.

Sabes una cosa Mogami-san dijo Ren con la voz del Emperador de la Noche que yo creo en esas historias ¿sabes?

En este momento, Kyoko se estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa y Ren disfrutaba haciendo eso.

Sabe Tsuruga-san, ya va siendo tarde, debería de irme ya a casa dijo Kyoko intentando de huir de su sempai.

Ren se rindió y le acompañó hasta su casa. El trayecto a casa fue incómodo y ninguno de los dos habló. Cuando llegaron, Kyoko salió disparada del coche murmurando un simple gracias. Ren pensó que al día siguiente se confesaría.

Al día siguiente, Ren fue a la sección Love me y allí encontró a Kyoko llorando. Cuando la vio en ese estado se le rompió el corazón. Se acercó a ella y la abrazó. Kyoko se abrazó a él y lloró más fuerte. Al cabo de un rato, Kyoko se separó de Ren, con la cara toda roja.

¿Qué te pasa Kyoko? preguntó Ren angustiado.

Ésta lo miró y le dijo:

He roto mi promesa y tendré que volver a Kyoto dijo Kyoko entre sollozos. No se dio cuenta de que Ren le había llamado por su nombre

Y eso ¿por qué?

Porque me he enamorado de usted

Esta confesión dejó a Ren perplejo.

Tranquila, yo también te amo y te prometo de que no volverás a tu pueblo dijo Ren.

¿En verdad usted me ama? ¿No es un sueño?

No Kyoko, no lo es.

Todo esto finalizó con un beso.

 **Fin**

Notas:

Skip Beat! No me pertenece.

Fuente de la leyenda: Wikipedia

Este es mi primer fanfic de este anime.

Espero que os guste y espero reviews :)


End file.
